The Tower
' The Tower' is the old desktop that Nicole has had for nearly all her life, replaced about 2015 or 2016 on Christmas by another one. Her uncle had built the tower while the screen came from her other uncle on her moms side. Nicole's family wasn't going to get rid of the computer since the uncle who had built the tower passed away many years ago, so it's held as a reminder in place for her late uncle. The Tower served very little compared to Laptop 1, as it was more of a last resort if the laptop hadn't been available. It served both momentarily in the first war, mostly for updating the Wiki while the image was still being hidden. During the second war it served for chat purposes. There ''are ''old photos taken with it and the events sent to previous Venkons who have long since lost the photos. The Tower not long after the first war and during/before the second war started to act up as the laptop did. In a way, even worse than the laptop. It was the second to become corrupt a good time span after the laptops destruction. The following are what the desktop used to do/still does when connected: *Turns off, resets, turns on on it's own, about a 13 minute cycle before the next. *Leaves most websites glitched beyond comprehension. *Most files inaccessible with the repeating corruption status. *Sound has now seemingly been broken with no current way of repairing it. *Notepad Messaging. *Has deleted all old bookmarks from all browsers. *Random pictures from the old wikis will appear here and there. *It has deleted all of the old accounts off of it, only left with a Default profile when there used to be three for Nicole, her mother, and her father. A few years after The Tower was boxed away, Nicole went looking for it again hoping to find at least something of the old wars saved on there. After some searching in the garage attic, her father told her it was packed away in the basement outside of her room, not in the garage. The desktop had nothing to offer but its old status and served as a bad reminder of what once was. It has not been taken out of it's box again since 2016. However, it seems to be hard to even get near it. As it makes her feel anxious, nervous, watched even. As of 3/23/17, Nicole broke down crying after offering to grab the computer for Terrios528 to see. In that moment she felt watched again and on the verge of being attacked. While Terri was consoling her, the two talked more about it. Terri brought up something of importance. Saying to think about the difference of the Ivich methods versus what The Many has for theirs. With realizing that the Ivichs aim towards more physical impact and The Many is psychological, it can almost be confirmed that The Many made themselves known in the early wars, causing the destruction of these machines and the oddities ruining them. Nicole plans to reassemble The Tower eventually to do some more digging. She isn't sure if it will be any different than the last time, or if there's even anything more to offer for more bits of history. Events with this Tower may be updated if anything of note is found. Category:Devices Category:Items